This cannot be happening
by WhoAmI2575
Summary: Maximum Ride, a street girl who sings for to survive. With a supernatural secret of her own, what happens when Fang, the super star hears her and he has a secret too.


**New story, really excited, IDEAS PLEASE!**

Max's Pov  
"You BITCH" My 'dad' screamed, "you ruined my shirt, I said starch it, you hear?" "Starch!"

"I'm sick of this, I'm running away and don't you dare come and look for me Jeb!" I screamed.

Slap! He slapped me across my face.

Before he could do anything else, I ran to my room grabbing by wallet and a bunch of clothes with my song book, a bag, the last picture of my mum and my guitar.

This is me, Maximum Batchedler. My mother died in a car crash, ever since, my father has been forcing me to be his maid and if I didn't do something properly, I wouldn't get dinner.

I ran and ran and ran until I reached the outside of our house. I was 12 back then, now I live on the streets with my friend Gazzy.

I changed my name to Maximum Ride and I learned how to forge my father's signature and often used this to buy stuff since I stole his credit card after sneaking into the house a few times.

I have dirty blonde hair that goes down to my waist and 'unbarfed' chocolate eyes as Gazzy describes them. I have a hour glass figure that hides under my clothes since I don't eat much.

Gazzy is the same age as me, he 'accidently' used one of his stink bombs on me and I nearly beat him to a pulp when I noticed he looked homeless like me. That started our brother and sister relationship. I swear, he could be a secret relative of mine.

He has a strong build with a sick pack which I always see when he teases me for being weaker than he is since when I first saw him.

But I have a secret that I have only ever told Gazzy. I am a Sicris Hybrid. When I was a baby, my father secretly inserted needles into me, causing me to have powers that no one could explain. I have the ability to shapeshift to the strongest and most dangerous animals. Lions, Panthers, Eagles you name it.

After I learned of my powers when I was 7, I soon found out that Sicris's were born that way and couldn't be created with technology or science.

There was no known way to artificially create a sicris and they were labelled as a myth from the fact that no had seen them in over a century.

Apparently my father managed to create one, me. Although, he didn't know that his experiment worked for I never told him. He deamed me useless and used me as a maid.

"MAXIE, I'M GONNA EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" gazzy shouted.

"NO, don't you dare touch my food or I will... umm smash your bomb supplies to pieces!" I screamed back.

"Don't you dare touch my lovelies." He said bringing me my food.

Yay! I love food. Me and Gazzy live in an abandoned warehouse that no came to thinking that it was haunted, probably because of the sounds my stomach made when it was amplified by the fitness gym. I often made that noise cause I was always hungry.

If you're wondering how we survive, Gazzy and I sing and play instruments in the park. Every time we perform, crowds of people come, you could say we were pretty famous. We lived off pretty well, we usually earned enough money for new clothes at the thrift shop and monthly visits to the washing machines.

At the fitness gym, they actually had a working shower and working plumbing. The pool was often cleaned by the electrical cleaner. Luckily, no one ever came to the warehouse to charge us for the use of water and electricity since they all thought that the ghost aka me was trying to maintain a human life or whatever.

After I met Gazzy, I actually applied the both of us to school forging Jeb's signature. I gave them my phone number telling them it was Jeb's and Jeb's address.

I also bought Gazzy a charger, a phone, some earphones, a keyboard and a guitar with Jeb's credit card.

Whenever the school needed a parent to come, I would send over a friend of mine who worked as a bouncer. He looked convincing enough with his acting skills and looks that looked strangely similar to mine and Gazzy's.

His name was Ari and he was like a real father to me. He taught me how to fight and defend myself, and he was protective with me, aka not letting me go to clubs or drink alcohol and stuff.

We come to today which is Saturday, the day where Gazzy and I play on the streets. We both have amazing voices and awesome skill on instruments. This time we both sang while Gazzy was playing the keyboard and I played the guitar.

**Sweater Weather - the neighborhood (Max & Alyson Cover)**

**Max sounds like Alyson while Gazzy sounds like Max**

Max Gazzy _Together_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now _

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

And If I may just take your breath away _  
_

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds

So move to a place so far away

The goose bumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on you tongue

'Cause you love the taste, yeah

These hearts adore

everyone the other beats hardest for

Inside this place is warm

Outside it starts to pour

_Coming down_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

_'Cause its to cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold _

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Whoa, whoa..._  
_

Whoa, whoa... whoa

_Whoa, whoa..._

"Thank you so much guys, this is was written by Gazzy for his school crush." I teased Gazzy, if you're wondering, he blushed.

"This is the Ride twins!" I shouted.

Everyone clapped. Gazzy and I packed up our stuff and the coins dropped into our hat. I was about to leave when I noticed one emo looking teenager standing to the side, stunned.


End file.
